fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Alice's Grotto
Alice, Cody, and Edmond were swimming to her secret grotto. "Cody, why can't you or Edmond just tell me what this is all about?" Alice asked curiously. They swam through into Alice's grotto. The little mermaid was curious about what they wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Cody said with a smile, as he led her further inside. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't she, Edmond?" "That's right, Cody." Edmond said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Alice!" said Cody, as they led her towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Edmond said, "Okay, Alice. You can open your eyes now." Alice did so, and she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Gideon! The same statue she saw on his ship. Alice put a hand on her heart, smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Cody and Edmond and gave them a hug. "Oh, Cody! Edmond, you're the best!" she smiled. Then she swam toward the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him," Alice exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunken through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Alice has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Alice had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Gideon, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Cody and Edmond smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Alice spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her uncle in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Uncle Dijon!" Alice gasped. She tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Timon, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the normal male crimson cat and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Cody and Edmond, being equally scared as Timon, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Dijon took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable Arabic mer-dog." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his niece, glaring at her, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Alice looked a little terrified at seeing her uncle this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to, saying, "But Uncle Dijon, I-" "Is it true you rescued a normal cat from drowning?" Dijon demanded. Alice pleaded with her uncle on that, saying, "Uncle Dijon, I had to." "Contact between the human and normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Dijon scolded. He then looked at Alice with an uncle-like/serious look on his face, yelling, "Alice, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Four years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Georgette, was killed by a pirate ship. If Alice were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Alice finally spoke up as she pleaded with her uncle, protesting, "He would have died." She couldn't believe her uncle could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Gideon? But Dijon couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his niece, "One less normal animal to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Alice angry; as always, her uncle judged a human or an animal before he even knew what they were like. She then snapped at him, "You don't even know him!" Her uncle wasn't there to see Gideon, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Alice swam next to Gideon's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Dijon described humans and normal animals, including Gideon, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Alice couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "UNCLE DIJON, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Timon covered his head with his hands as he hid, as did Cody and Edmond, all knowing what would happen next. Dijon's eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his niece, as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal cat, you're a mermaid!" Alice hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her uncle had said, but then she remembered what Gideon had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her uncle was wrong about all Humans, Normal Animals, Merpeople, and Mer-Animals not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care!" Alice shouted. Dijon growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Alice with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Alice, I am going to get through to you!" Dijon snarled coldly, "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Dijon pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Alice looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she, Cody, and Edmond collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her uncle. "Uncle Dijon!" Alice begged. But her uncle would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Alice continued to plead, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Timon, Cody, and Edmond, but mostly Alice watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more. She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Uncle Dijon, stop! Uncle Dijon, stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her uncle was looking and saw the statue of Gideon. She then realized that was what her uncle was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her uncle as she pleaded one more time, "Uncle Dijon, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Dijon shot at the statue. Alice shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. She was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. Dijon was about to say something to his niece, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to her in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Cody, Edmond, and Timon came out of their hiding spots as they saw Dijon leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Alice, who was still weeping. Timon could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, saying, "Alice, I . . ." "Just go away." Alice sobbed. She wanted to be alone. Timon felt very depressed. He, Cody, and Edmond sadly walked out of the grotto. Alice continued weeping. Her human and normal animal collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her uncle had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Alice's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Alice didn't know. As three left, two more appeared. Kaa and Hiss were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto